


Defying Gravity

by andpeggy13



Category: Wicked
Genre: Suicide trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andpeggy13/pseuds/andpeggy13
Summary: This is kinda...weird? its written likea screenplay. It's based off a dream I had a while ago.***SUICIDE TRIGGER WARNING***





	Defying Gravity

...Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying of the handle?!...

We open on a skyline  
Zoom in to see a girl standing on the edge of one of the buildings

...Something has changed within me, something is not the same...

The girl briefly goes transparent   
We see her heart in many minuscule pieces, scattered about her body

...I'm through with playing btw the rules of someone else's game...

We see the girl look down  
Fear flashes in her eyes  
She hesitates

...Too late for second guessing, too late to go back too sleep, it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes...

The girl shakes her head ever so slightly  
We see her step towards the edge of the building, take a deep breath, and turn so that her back is facing the sky

...And leap...

She jumps off the edge, her arms extended like wings

...It's time to try defying gravity, kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down...

Her body hits the ground

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing more chapters, like what led up to this moment and what happens after, but I'm not sure yet...


End file.
